Percy Jackson & The Lost Goddess
by IBrakeForNoOne
Summary: When a new girl comes to CHB, things are going as planned. But when Percy, Annabeth and Nico accompany her to find her Olympian parent, there are lot of surprises in store. Prepare for laughs, tears, riddles and - golden radishes?
1. The New Girl Runs Into A Tree

The New Girl Runs Into A Tree

You know, you'd have thought that I'd be getting good at dealing with stroppy girls. Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, not to mention the Goddesses of Olympus. That was before I met Jeanie Helsing.

***************

Me, Tyson, and Nico were having some 'Guy Time', playing basketball. Turns out Tyson is really good. Well, he should be, considering he _is _as big as the net. He scored eight hoops in the first three minutes! So we quit the basketball, and pulled out our swords. After the whole business with the Titans last year, dueling a demi-god and a seven foot Cyclops (yeah, he grew another foot) was easy.

I had managed to get Tyson out of breath, and had just turned to Nico, when out of the blue, we heard a loud scream. We looked at each other. And Cyclops and demi-gods agreed: "Hell."

I ran up to Half-Blood Hill as fast as I could, uncapping Riptide with Nico and Tyson following me. I suddenly saw where the screaming was coming from. There was girl legging it towards camp. It was weird enough that she was here anyway, but this one was running towards Thalia's tree. And fast.

Without warning, there was a THUMP from the tree. I couldn't believe it. The girl had run straight into it, and was lying unconsious beneath it.

"Where is that damn dragon?" Nico yelled, pulling out his Styrgian Iron Sword.

"Um... He's on his lunch break." I pointed out. The son of the Lord of the Dead looked at me. If looks could kill - well they can with him, but anyway - I'd be taking a bath in the Styx.

"So, you're telling me that the ONE hour, of the ONE day in the ONE week that a girl runs into the tree, Peleus is OFF?" he screamed.

"Donkey leg!" exclaimed my brother, brightly. Nico glared at him too.

"Fine, so the ONE hour, of the ONE day in the ONE week that a girl runs into a tree, being chased by a donkey le-what?" he stopped abruptly. I didn't wait to hear the rest. That _empousai_ was dead meat.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled. She took a step back and looked at me. I was staring at the face of Kelli, the demonic (in every sense of the word) cheerleader I had met before. Albeit, we met in several, very odd, circumstances.

"Ah, Percy! What a surprise! Decided to take that offer of a kiss?" she asked.

"You kiss anyone and I'll slice your lips off! What happened to your sisters?" I jeered, "Oh, I forgot, I killed them, right?"

Kelli hissed and lunged towards me, but Tyson was too quick. He ran towards her with his club and took her by suprise, bonking her on the head so hard she crumpled to the floor before exploding into dust.

"WOO! I killed a MONSTER!!" my little brother cheered. I was about to see if the girl was alright, but Nico beat me to it, kneeling beside her and propping her up on his knee.

I finally got a good look at her. She had very long, jet black hair, and very pale skin. She could've been a child of Hades, too. She was skinny, I noticed, and I had to admit, she was wearing some pretty cool stuff. Her long white t-shirt had CHOOSE LIFE written across it, and she wore a black waistcoat over it. She had seriously ripped black jeans and on her feet were a pair of very cool goth boots. Y'know, the leather ones with steel inlays and stuff. Weirdly, she had a single leather glove on. Just one, with no fingers. Ah well.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Nico gently shook her. No response. "You okay?"

"Nico? Maybe we were to late." I said sadly. "Come on, lets go get Chir-"

The girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Nico. She then sat up abruptly and punched him in the face. He flew backwards and hit the tree. I only noticed later that she was an extremely powerful hitter afterwards.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" she shouted as she stood up. "I'm armed, I - wait, why are you laughing?"

I was creasing up. The whole waking up and finding yourself in the arms of a stranger had been a lot like mine and Thalia's first meeting, but Thalia hadn't rabbit punched me in the face when she woke up!

"I..... I..... ha ha ha.." I choked out. She promptly slapped me round the face and told me to get a hold of it in a rather, um, inappropriate way.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just, you, I mean, you PUNCHED him!" I was gasping for breath, and my cheek was on fire. Her eyes were so dark they looked black, and at the moment, they were pretty freaking scary.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" she roared. Just before I had to answer (not like I had one anyway), I head the familiar _clip-clop_ of Chiron's hooves approaching.

"That is exactly my question too, dear. What IS going on Percy?" Chiron asked. "And why is Nico unconcious?"

I managed to tell him what had happened through my bursts of laughter, Chiron then took the girl down to the Big House.

"Come on Percy! Tyson, help bring Nico too, we'll need to get some nectar and ambrosia for him!" he called back. Me and Tyson looked at each other, shrugged, and started lugging our friend after them. Ah, just an average day in Camp Half Blood.

***********************

After Nico had recovered and the girl had calmed down, we sat down with Chiron and Mr D for some answers. Tyson went off to see the hippocampai.

"Before we start, can I just say, uh.... thanks and sorry to you two. I guess I shouldn't have hit you or, um.... knocked you out," muttered the girl, blushing. I grinned.

"No problem, just tell us why you're here!" I said. She grinned cheekily at me. At last, something I could relate to.

"My name's Jeanie. Jeanie Helsing." She shot Nico a dirty look when he sniggered. "Yeah, like the vampire hunter. This guy in my school told me to come here. Don't ask me why."

"A satyr, I suppose. Anyway, so you followed his advice, and that _empousai_ caught up with you," said Chiron.

"That's right. And, um.... Is this a fair or something? 'Cos I'm pretty sure I've just been chased by a demon with a dodgy leg and I'm currently staring at a cen... cent..."

"Centaur?" I offered helpfully.

Jeanie gulped. "Yep."

"You are."

Jeanie stared at me, her eyes wide, and blinked. Then her face lit up and she grinned. "WOAH! A REAL LIVE CENTAUR!!!!!!!!"

After Jeanie had got used to the idea that the Greek gods were alive and kicking, and pretty much everything from mythology was true, we were OK.

Turns out she had taken the train from California to get here, where she'd been ambushed by Kelli. She'd fought her off about six times before arriving and running into the tree.

She was thirteen. It didn't occur to me to ask who her parent was.

* * *

Hi!! This is IBreakForWerewolves and LapdogDaVinci!! Yeah. I would like to say that this is NOT just written by IBFW. It is co-written with LapdogDaVinci. Thank you very much my luvver.

Anyhoo, this is Chapter 1 of PJ & TLG. Reviews would be VERY much appreciated!!

PS - I would like to establish the fact that my co-writer and I are not very sane people. So, at the end of every chapter, there will be a 'blooper' - in other words, the random weird stuff that _could_ have happened in the chapter, but didn't!!

_BLOOPER -_

_"Where is that damn dragon?" Nico yelled, pulling out his Styrgian Iron Sword._

_"Um... He's on his lunch break." I pointed out. The son of the Lord of the Dead looked at me. If looks could kill - well they can with him, but anyway - I'd be taking a bath in the Styx._

_"So, you're telling me that the ONE hour, of the ONE day in the ONE week that a girl runs into the tree, Peleus is OFF?" he screamed._

_"Donkey leg!" exclaimed my brother, brightly. Nico glared at him too._

_"Fine, so the ONE hour, of the ONE day in the ONE week that a girl runs into a tree, being chased by a donkey leg, he's off!"_

"_Tree!"_

"_Fine, how about; the ONE hour, of the ONE day in the ONE week that a girl runs into a tree, being chased by a donkey leg and a tree!"_

_Tyson and Nico looked pleased with themselves, and high-fived. I shrugged. _

_Isn't it weird that when we actually got there, the empousai and the girl had gone..._


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Um... I'd like to apologise for the SERIOUS delay of PJ&TLG. I have three explanations;

- I went on holiday, and was computer-less for two weeks.

- LapdogDaVinci's computr had a spontaneous combustion.

- I had (dun-dun-DUN) SWINE FLU!!!

Yep, I became porcine-public-health-enemy-number-321 for a week.

But I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy the continuation!

(PS - LapdogDaVinci now has her own account under the same name. She requests that you check it out)

(PPS - LapdogDaVinci also wishes to tell you that she and I are both straight. I don't know why!!)

Loves,

IBFW x


	3. I Get Attacked By Three Monsters

I decided to give Jeanie a tour. She was more than happy to come along, as she was still hyperventilating from our revelations. That I was Poseidon's son (or as she put it, the Fish dude's son), Nico was Hades' (she said that that explained his _murderous _temper) and Tyson was my Cyclops half-brother. Well, it's only natural to be shocked. I was on ambrosia and nectar for weeks. I think she took pretty well.

She had a huge lump on her head from where she'd smacked the tree. Nico's eye was turning a nasty shade of purpley-green and it was swollen beyond all recognition. He kept giving Jeanie evil looks, so I thought I should step in.

"Hey, Nico!" He came over when I motioned. "Before you get planning on vengence, she's new and she's a girl. Okay?"

"But she punched -"

"I don't care mate. No. Revenge."

* * *

First, I introduced Annabeth.

Me and Annabeth have been officially 'together' for a year. We got together after defeating Cronos last year, but before that... Well, you know the story.

Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and she is the wisest person I know. We used to nickname each other 'Seaweed Brain' (me) and 'Wise Girl' (her). But no more, thank Gods.

"Annabeth! Beth!" I yelled, trying to drag her attention away from her Manhattan construction plans. Since we defeated Cronos, we were given rewards. Since Annabeth's always wanted to be a famous architect, she got to redesign Manhattan after it had been destroyed. And she was doing better than the White House.

She noticed me and jogged over. Then she saw Jeanie looking around in awe beside me and grinned.

"Newbie?" she asked. "Yep. Uh... Jeanie?" I nudged her. She'd been gawping at the Arena and jumped when I elbowed her.

"Oh, sorry!! I'm Jeanie, Jeanie Helsing. This guy called Grover told me to come here and -"

"Hey, you didn't say it was Grover!" I interrupted. She glared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled, just glad that my friend was doing alright.

"Anyway, I got the train here and this weird emp... empoo.... em-poo-say chased me here and Percy saved me -"

"I saved you," commented Nico under his breath.

"-Percy, Tyson and Nico saved me, I punched Nico which explains the black eye [she sniggered at his thunderous expression] and here I am!"

Weird thing; she said all this in one breath. Weird thing two; Annabeth understood it. Girls.

"So I was going to show her round with Nico and you, if you wanted to come," I said. Annabeth smiled and nodded. "I have time."

"I like her." she whispered to me as we walked off, "And I think Nico does too." I gave her a look, one of those _yeah-sure-but-I-somehow-don't-agree _looks. Annabeth giggled. "Where's she going to stay?"

I suddenly realised I hadn't asked. "I'll ask after," I whispered back.

I suddenly heard voices raise. Looking over, I saw Nico and Jeanie glaring at each other and scowling. They then did the thing I only thought happened in movies; They folded their arms and turned their backs to each other!

Ignoring it, I said loudly, "On with the tour?"

They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I showed Jeanie the Arena ("You actually use SWORDS??"), the Forest ("Satyrs EXIST?"), the Big House ("So... This is the main office type-thingy?") and finally the Cabins.

There's been a few changes in Cabins, so I thought I'd better give Jeanie the lowdown.

"Right. There's the Zeus Cabin, where our friends Thalia used to stay. No one there now though. Zeus is the leader of the Gods, and he's in charge of the sky. Then there's Hera, she doesn't have human kids, but she's let the minor god's kids and Nico stay there till they have their own cabins built.... She's the Goddess of Family and Marriage, and she's Zeus' wife.

Demeter cabin's leader is Kun Li, she's cool. Demeter and her kids are all about the earth. Farming, agriculture... Oh and Demeter herself has got a thing for cereal. Athena's cabin is there. She's the goddess of wisdom, and Annabeth is their leader."

Annabeth grinned, and said "Mom doesn't like Percy much."

"Artemis doesn't have children full stop. She's got these followers called the Hunters of Artemis, which Thalia now leads. Aphrodite cabin.... Their old leader was Silena Beaurigard, but she... uh..."

"Died," said Nico, calmly. He could talk about death.

"Yeah. Now their leader is Tatiana Ericssen. Aphrodite's the goddess of love and beauty, which means the guys from Aphrodite cabin play matchmaker here.

Dionysus cabin is the purple one. There used to be twins there, Castor and Pollux, but Castor died a few years ago. Dionysus is the god of wine. You can tell. Oh, and he's Mr D."

"What?? Mr D is DIONYSUS?" Jeanie turned to me, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. Don't get into a fight with him, okay? He can get nasty. Across there is Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll led it. It used to be constantly overcrowded, the undetermined kids went there. But now no one's undetermined."

Jeanie looked confused, but went "Okaaay...", so I carried on.

"There's the Hephaestus cabin. All of his kids are really good with metel and craft-y stuff like him. He's the god of forgery. My mate Beckendorf used to lead them, but he... left, too." I still felt guilty about Beckendorf's death. I knew I shouldn't, but still... I continued.

"Apollo. God of Healing, Prophecy, the Sun, Music and Poetry. Not so good at the last one though, never ask him to write you a haiku. Their cabin leader is Michael Yew. Then there's Ares. He's the God of War, so don't cross him either. I did and it didn't give me much help. His daughter Clarisse leads his cabin. Watch out if they try to shove your head down a toilet."

Jeanie looked freaked out, but Annabeth whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh. I had a feeling that it was about my own experience with my head down a toilet. But I wasn't sure if Jeanie could fire the water back at them.

"Um, anyway, here's my cabin, Poseidon, and I share it with Tyson and my li -"

I must've gone pale because Jeanie looked concerned and asked if I was alright. I looked at her. I'd seen three little heads in my window. "Brace yourself," I warned her.

"Wha -"

"PERCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The door banged open and three whirlwinds came hurtling out and wrapped around my legs.

"WE MISSED YOU PERCY!" they chorused. "Hey, I've been gone for an hour," I replied, trying to prise my three little sisters off my jeans.

Remember when Dad said I might be getting some siblings? Well, here the were. Six-Year-Old hyperactive triplets.

Jeanie looked at me with a _what-the-hell? _expression I knew too well; it'd been mine when they were brought here. Nico and Annabeth were clinging onto each other and laughing manically at the sight of three kids hanging off me.

"Jeanie, meet Annie, Amber and Ariel. My little sisters. Amazing, aren't they?"

_Why Dad? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? _was going through my head.

"Um... Hi!" said Jeanie, perkily. The triple-A's launched off me and onto her faster than lightspeed.

After FINALLY getting them over the whole excitement of it, Annabeth turned to Jeanie.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it! It's so much to take in though...."

"I know how you feel."

"But, I've got a question."

"What?"

"...... Which one am I in? You haven't given one for people who don't know."

* * *

SO!! Jeanie is undetermined!! Have the gods broken their oath??

Hope you liked the chapter. Not much story, just a bit of an intro to all the characters and my OC's.

I apologise again for the lack of updating!! Next one should be in about three days.

_**BLOOPER**_

Annie, Amber and Ariel decided to freak Jeanie out even further.

Here's a small script of their Q&A session with her.

An: What's...  
Am: Your...  
Ar: Name?  
J: Um.. Jeanie Helsing.

An: How...  
Am: Old...  
Ar: Are you?  
J: I'm thirteen.

An: Where...  
Am: Do you...  
Ar: Live?  
J: Um... California.

An: What's your....  
Am: Favourite...  
Ar: Colour?  
J: Uh, black and silver.

..... They carried on like that for another forty minutes. Do the math.


	4. I Throw A Tantrum At The Gods

I turned slowly to Jeanie. They had promised. No more undetermined kids.

"You. What?"

"I told you, I don't know who my, uh, _parent _is, or if I even have one."

Annabeth looked at her sharply. "Of course you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have seen through the Mist."

"The wha -"

"The Mist, it fools mortals into thinking they're seeing something normal and not some monster or something. And you saw through it. So you're obviously one of us."

Nico turned to me. "Maybe they're just late."

I glared at him, "Late? She's THIRTEEN! They swore that it would be _by _thirteen, not _at _thirteen!" I was so freaking angry. They had swore on the river Styx.

Nico looked at Jeanie sideways and muttered something that sounded like "Guhseeshron". Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"He said we need to go see Chiron. And that, we do."

________

Chiron knew already. "I know. But Jeanie needed to find out for herself."

I frowned. "But why haven't they let her know?". I was still annoyed.

Annabeth was just as concerned. "Any ideas who it could be?"

"I have no idea, Annabeth." Chiron peered at Jeanie, who was standing with her hands clasped behind her back and examining her shoes. She looked kinda cute. "Any interesting qualities, Helsing?" I asked her.

"Nope. I like music," she added thoughtfully.

"Apollo... Anything else?"

"Um... Music, books, nature - I'm a vegetarian -"

"Really?" asked Nico, incredulously. Jeanie glowered at him.

"Yes, dead dude, I am." she stated. I snorted at the 'dead dude', but Nico ignored me. "And I like the dark."

"So let's say that makes Apollo, Athena, Demeter, and maybe Ares the way you whacked me back there - you are one weird... thing." said Nico, smirking.

Suddenly, the room was plunged into darkness. Looking out the window, I saw the sky, which was still blue and clear. Jeanie sighed. "Why does that always happen when I'm angry?"

The four of us gawped at her.

After a while, Chiron broke the silence.

"Well. That clears things up."

_____

Jeanie eventually got the lights back on. We discussed Hades, with his whole dead-and-dark thing, Erebus, god of darkness, Asteria, goddess of stars, Hecate, goddess of magic and the moon.... Loads. But we couldn't pinpoint any.

"Well, I'd say Hades and Erebus seem the most likely." declared Chiron, to general agreement. Two problems arose - We'd never met Erebus and Nico refused to accept that Jeanie might be his sister.

"No WAY is she related to me!"

"Well, technically she's everyone here's cousin, Nico."

"She's not my sister! No frigging way!"

"Maybe I ain't, dead dude, think I'd be happy with it either?"

I knew how fragile the whole sister thing would be for Nico. Bianca was still a major part of him, and in his opinion, no one could replace her. I thought it was pretty unlikely myself that Hades had broken his oath after the whole Maria thing, but maybe it was worth a try.

______

I found her after, unpacking her battered rucksack in Hera's cabin by a camp-bed. Funny, she'd picked the one furthest from Nico, and was chatting to one of Hecate's kids, Faryl. She was alright, and her card tricks were seriously cool.

"Hey, Helsing." I grinned at her, and Faryl went all wide-eyed and backed away.

Ah yes, that was something I forgot to mention.

Since the Cronos business, I've been... _admired_ by the female population of Camp Half Blood. Don't get me wrong, it's flattering, but really, really annoying. And there's Annabeth to deal with.

"Percy, Faryl Gray's ogling you."

"Percy, Chun is giving you funny looks."

"Is something up with you and Tina from Aphrodite cabin? 'Cause she is _really _flirting with you."

Anyway, once I'd dragged Jeanie out of the ruckus, I told her my news.

"I've just had a letter from an old friend. She's agreed to come see you."

"Why? Who is she? What about me?"

"She can give us information to go on a quest. Y'know, to find your parent. Without a quest you can't go."

"Oh. And who is she?"

"She's coming back from this finishing school her dad sent her to. She's been arguing with him ever since, and she can't wait for a break."

"What's her name?"

"She's the Oracle, and her name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

___________

Rachel arrived three days later, and I'll admit I was in high spirits. I'd only seen Rachel once over the past year, on her Christmas holidays. She'd come to visit me, Mom and Paul in our new house. Mom's novels were selling like wildfire, under the pseudonym "Coral Jackson". She was _actually _Sally Blofis now, but I think the whole 'Coral' thing is to humour my dad.

Her dad dropped her off by at the top of the hill, yelling something like "Enjoy your strawberry picking!". She waved him off and pulled a face before legging it down the hill.

"Helllooooooo!!!!" she hollered, crashing into me. She pulled me into a giant hug, and went around everyone shouting their name.

"Percy!" "Tyson!" "Nico!" "Anna....Beth!"

Her excitement abated a bit at the stony expression on Annabeth's face. Obviously some things hadn't changed.

"Hi, Rachel. Glad to see you," said Annabeth, through gritted teeth. I'd warned her to be nice before Rachel arrived.

"Um... Thanks, Annabeth. Your hair looks cool," Rachel nodded to her new highlights.

I don't know if it's a girl thing or if flattery is the best form of ice-breaker, but they seemed to be okay afterwards. Ish.

"Right, so where's this Jeanie?" asked Rachel, scanning the crowd.

"Here!" shouted Jeanie brightly, pushing through.

Rachel beamed at her. "I **love** your surname!! Percy told me about you. I think we're going to get on really well!"

* * *

YAAY! Rachel is back!!

I personally prefer Percachel to Percabeth, but cha know.

There's a poll now on my profile;

**SHOULD ANNABETH AND RACHEL HAVE AN ARGUEMENT NEXT CHAPTER?**

There's gonna be more drama next chapter, so if you want EVEN MORE, vote!!

Reviews are welcome, pleasey!!!

(Uh, Blooper creativity fizzled. Crud.)


	5. My Life Is A Weird Drama Class

Dear Readers,

I am so grateful to you all. It's been... four months since I updated? Oops. I just have had no interest. Then I read all your lovely reviews (some are quite old now) and I thought "Stuff it, I'm carrying on!!!" So I am saying a great big I LOVE YOU to all you guys xx

* * *

It was a few days after Rachel had arrived, and she, Jeanie and Annabeth were doing _perfecto_. Sadly the same could not be said for Jeanie and Nico.

For instance, we found out that she was scared of frogs, we saw one in the forest. It jumped at her, and she flinched and squeaked. It was funny, but ever since Nico had called her "Twitchy the Vampire Hunting Light Switch". Seriously, he couldn't have thought of a crappier name?

And when we found out she liked Aretha Franklin, Motley Crue and Michael Jackson, he said she had the "freakiest taste in music". With a sneer. He was being an asswipe.

It was about seven o'clock, and me, the 'gang', and the heads of cabins were discussing tomorrow's Catch The Flag. Chiron had insisted we participate, then we could have our quest.

Mr D had an unusual moment of inspiration by saying that all the cabin-less in Hera cabin could go on one team. They were all really excited, and started thinking of an appropriate name. But Nico took one look at Jeanie, who was watching him closely over the crowd, spat on the floor and stormed off.

Annabeth sighed and lay her head on my shoulder. Rachel's eyes widened, and she whispered over to me, "OTT much?"

I had to agree. Jeanie's eyes sparkled with tears and she ran past us all toward the beach.

And that was just the beginning.

About an hour later, me and Annabeth were snuck off to the beach for some 'us-time' (hey, we _were _going out) and _guess _who was there.

Jeanie's eyes were wet were angry tears, and she had the expression of a Lystrogonian about to disembowel and eat you. Not nice. Nico stood with his lip curled with undisguised disgust. I only caught the end of their argument, and that was enough.

"You know what you are, Dead Boy? You're a stupid, thoughtless, self-absorbed little _asshole_, and _I Hate YOU_!" screamed Jeanie.

"Yeh, you aren't exactly my favourite person either, Twitchy! You're a dumb, selfish, over-reactive _freak_, you got that?" retorted Nico.

Jeanie's eyes narrowed into slits. She raised her three-inch-soled-steel-toe-capped foot, and brought it down heavily on Nico's toes. Her right hand smacked across his face, and her left fist rammed into his stomach. She left him doubled over, hopping on one foot, with a face a goldfish would be proud of. For any kids reading, I'll excuse the string of swear words emanating from him.

I jogged over to him while Annabeth ran after Jeanie. "Hey man, you alright?" I asked him, knowing the answer. He glared at me, eyes watering. "Well, she could have gone for the worst part," I added, nodding at Nico's place-where-us-lads-hurt-the-most.

He nodded and walked off, cursing under his breath.

Ah, just another day for the son of Poseidon.

_______________

Place; The Forest, Camp Half Blood. Time; About 10 a.m. Objective; Capture The Flag!

The camp had split into two teams - My team consisted of Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Ares and 'The Alliance' (Hera's Cabin). Our opponents were Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes. This was gonna be fun!!

My team had huddled in a circle, discussing tactics. I cleared my throat.

"Okay guys, we've got a pretty tough opposition, so we've got to keep up a good defence. And how do we do that?"

Richie Williams, one of the younger Ares kids, yelled, "By having the best offence!" which was cute. Kinda.

Clarisse nodded at him, and continued. "Good kid Richie. Now we're going to keep all you less experienced guys around the perimeter, and your job will be to make sure that none of the enemy get into our zone. Got that?"

A chorus of "yeah"'s came from the younger kids we'd picked, who went off to get their gear on.

Annabeth went next. "Right, you guys that are left; we're going to go in rings around the zone, and you're our offences. Ares cabin, you and Tyson will be on the outer ring. Stop any opponents that pass, fry them if you have to. But try not to let them past.

Hera guys and Demeter cabin - you're our scouts. I want to see you guys running around in teams and following the other guys. Set traps, disenable theirs - just keep them busy!

Athena cabin - you'll be in the inner ring. Get any stragglers or opponents that slipped through Ares."

"There won't be many," growled Clarisse, glaring at Apollo cabin. I stepped in.

"Maybe not, but we've got to be sure. Team leaders will be me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Kun Li, Nico and Zeke [Zeke was a son of Tyche, Goddess of Luck]. Okay guys - let's get 'em."

***

We won!!! And Jeanie and Nico were fine!!!

Ahem. I mean, _fine_. What happened - I was soaking the Aphrodite kids and didn't see Connor Stoll sneak up behind me. He pushed me over, and him and Travis sprinted the couple of meters to the flag. Suddenly, Nico and Jeanie popped up from these two bushes.

"Lights out, losers," grinned Jeanie, and this bubble of black started floating around their eyes. They stumbled around, yelling "I can't see!" and cursing. WE were all cracking up, and Nico dashed toward the flag. His hand closed round it, and an uproar of woops came from my team. Then they respected each other (you know when you knock fists?)!

So Jeanie and Nico were speaking, which was a weird relief. But as they say, there's no rest for the wicked. Oh no, Annabeth and Jeanie have to then start screaming.

"What the hell, Annabeth?!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"What, that a kid was gawping at Percy? Get a grip, girl!"

"Just shut up, Rachel!"

"You don't need to slap me!"

"Oh, whatever!"

That was one of the only times I ever heard Annabeth say "whatever". I really wanted he to do the whole shake the hand thing too, but ah well.

At least I have my wonderful sisters.

"PERCYYYYY!!! YOU WON!!!!!!!" "WELL DONE PERCYYYYY!!" "WOOOOOO PERCYYYYY!!!!!"

Oh delight. Thanks, dad. Just thanks.

* * *

Hehe. Not much of a fight between those two, but enough methinks. Hope you enjoyed. And I THINK the next chapters will be updated more often xx

**Preview**

_Jeanie gulped. She took Rachel's hand and was led upstairs, with me, Nico and Annabeth standing restlessly at the bottom. I'll admit - I hoped the kid would be alright. The first one's always hard._


	6. Jeanie And The Lamp

*Heheh. Sorry 'bout the wait. Had to rethink where this story was headed. Enjoy, darlings!!*

We still had no idea who Jeanie belonged to, and that was worrying. The Bosses on Olympus had swore on the Styx to claim their children by the time they thirteen. Swore-on-the-freaking-Styx. I'd asked Jeanie if she wanted to know.

"Damn right. It's like, once I find out who I'm with, I'll finally belong to this place. I'll go out and find them, if that's what I have to do."

I'd told Chiron this, and he'd looked grave. "We'll see. That may be what she has to do," he replied.

*********

Me and Nico were training when Richie Williams skidded, breathlessly, into us. Annabeth and Jeanie were sitting talking. I didn't know where Rachel was. She and Annabeth were point blank ignoring each other now. Girls!

"Hey kid, watch it!" Nico shouted, jumping out of the way, letting the little guy crash into me. I nearly fell backwards, using Riptide to steady myself. I had to catch Richie to stop him flying headfirst into the ground.

"Sorry, Nico," he muttered, dusting himself off. "It's just Chiron sent me to get you. He said it was urgent."

Me and Nico shared a look. Chiron's 'urgent' calls usually meant 'trouble'. Annabeth knew this and she came over, Jeanie stumbling behind her. "What's up, Richie?" she asked. The younger guys all loved Annabeth (bless 'em) and he grinned as he told her.

"Chiron sent me to get Jeanie. He said it was urgent, and that you should come." he recited, like he'd learnt it off by heart. Jeanie's tanned California face went white.

"W-W-Why? What have I done?" she stuttered, looking from Richie to Nico to Annabeth to me, then back to Richie. The little guy shrugged. "No idea. He just wants you there."

*********

Once our little troupe shuffled off to the Big House, Chiron (who was wearing a black 'Clash Of The Titans' t-shirt) finally explained.

"Well, I'm sure you're very confused, Jeanie, as to why I called you. Mr D and I -"

"Oh, get on with it, Chiron!" came a well known voice from the corner. It was Mr D, the chubby Camp Director, glaring at us over his pinochle cards. Chiron said nothing, but did as he was asked.

"Rachel!" he called, and there was a clang from behind the door, a mumbled curse, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare's scarlet head peeped out.

"Oh, hey guys. So, you ready?" she asked, looking at Jeanie. "R-Ready for what?" she stammered, her black eyes wide. Rachel looked accusingly at Chiron.

"Jeanie - do you wish for a Quest?" he asked, gently.

"A - Guest?"

"A _Quest_. Do you want to go out of the Camp, on a journey to find your parent?"

Jeanie's jaw dropped, and she stared blankly at the centaur for a moment. Then, she closed her mouth, held her head up high, and declared, "I do."

"Then you need to go with Rachel. She is our Oracle. She'll give you a Prophecy that will help you."

"How?"

Nico sniggered. "You go up to the attic," he said, smoothly, before whispering in her ear. Her brow furrowed. "Is that all?" she asked. "Yep," he answered, stepping back to me and Annabeth. Chiron eyed him suspiciously.

"Off you go then, Jeanie," he said. Rachel held out a hand for her. Jeanie hesitated a moment, and glanced at us. Me and Annabeth nodded encouragingly.

She gulped. Taking Rachel's hand she was led upstairs, with me, Nico and Annabeth standing restlessly at the bottom. I'll admit - I hoped the kid would be alright. The first one's always hard.

*********

About five, very awkward, minutes later, they came down again. Rachel kept shaking her head, but otherwise she was cool and calm. Jeanie was still pale, and her eyes still huge, but there was a grim resolve about her that I could feel pulsing from her.

After a tense, silent few seconds, she lunged at Nico.

"You -" I won't say what she said, but it rhymed with 'plastered'. Chiron mumbled something feebly about language, which was unheard amid our laughter.

"You said it was a lamp!! You said I had to touch the damn lamp!!" she yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"Well who's the gullible one, Aladdin?" he laughed through clattering teeth.

I darted forward before Jeanie could start throttling him. She was livid. But it was still funny.

Annabeth and Rachel were still in hysterics, leaning on each other. What happened to the ignoring-each-other? Nico was recovering on the sofa, Chiron was standing, shell shocked, in the middle of the room and Mr D was grumbling angrily under his breath about kids being too stupid these days.

Old codger. I didn't say that, right? RIGHT?

We managed to get Jeanie calmed down enough to tell us what would happen.

"We've got a few places to go. Starting with Olym - Olympus," she breathed, his eyes clouding over.

"It's not that great," I muttered. Annabeth elbowed me as thunder rumbled through the cloudless sky. "Sorry," I apologised quick.

"It's still the home of the Gods!"

"Yeah but -"

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped. "Shut up before you get us all fried."

I obliged. "Carry on, Jeanie," said Annabeth.

"Yeah. Olympus first. And I've gotta bring three with me."

"Who are you going to have?"

Jeanie thought for a second. "Well, you and Percy obviously," she said. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or annoyed. But I definitely wasn't surprised.

Chiron cut in. "I think Nico should go too."

We all froze, and turned our heads to stare at him.

"Have you lost your mind? One of them will come back in a body bag!" I cried.

"Not wise, Chiron. Think about it," said Annabeth, her eyebrows halfway up her forehead.

Jeanie and Nico just gawped at him like he'd grown three hydra-heads.

"Think about it," he added, trying to keep his composure, "Nico hasn't been on a proper Quest yet. And I think it'd do them both good."

Needless to say, Chiron won.

It was me, Annabeth, Jeanie and Nico on a white knuckle ride to nowhere.

Ah, here we go again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!! Reviews please :)

First week of the Easter hols here!! WOOO FREEDOM!!! ;)

You want previews? I give you previews if you give me reviews!!

**Preview**

"_So, it's Olympus then?" I asked, slowly. _

"_Olympus," we agreed in unison._

_We picked up our bags and started out for the train._


	7. LAPDOGDAVINCI HERE!

**LAPDOGDAVINCI**

Hi everyone, this is LapdogDaVinci, co-writer for IBreakForNoOne and 'Percy Jackson and The Lost Goddess'. I'm here to give you a message from IBFNO because she isn't here right now, and you will find out why soon. Here is the message that she put on her profile and asked me to put on here too.

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**__Well, we seem to have a hash of things!! I opened a dodgy e-mail from "Facebook". It wasn't Facebook. It was the Invitation virus that Microsoft has announced is the most dangerous ever. And I've got it!! Yeah, so they'll be no more me for a while. But that doesn't necessarily mean no more fics. Thanks to LapdogDaVinci's AMAZING idea, we have a plan!! From now on, she'll be managing my account, updating fics and adding new ones that I send to her. So I want everybody to be very nice while I'm gone and treat her nice and be nice little readers!! Thank her for your fanfiction!!_

I've also got the one I put on my profile:

_Very sad 'cuz IBreakForNoOne (used to be known as IBreakForWerewolves) has got two viruses from opening a dodgy e-mail, Backdoor and Trojan, so her computer has gone capoosh. Meaning, PERCY JACKSON AND THE LOST GODDESS is hold for now. Thanks to my BRILLIANT idea- if I do say so myself- we have decided she will write the chapters down and I will upload them onto her profile. Look out for messages by me, because they will be VERY important, and will have LAPDOGDAVINCI written above them so you know it's me, okay?_

Okay, very sad I know..... *sniff* so, just keep a look out for any new chapters!

I'm just gonna introduce myself here, I'm LapdogDaVinci, I co-write 'Percy Jackson and The Lost Goddess' and I'm gonna be your, well, (kill me for lack of a better word) 'babysitter' type thing. If you have any questions about IBFNO, Percy Jackson and The Lost Goddess or anything else, just PM me okay?

Bye Bye Everyone, Love You All!

LapdogDaVinci xox


	8. I AM BACK!

Wooo!

So, I'm doing this in school. Meh.

BUT! I can promise that I have a new computer XD and that more chapters are coming! I've missed you all ;'(

Hope you missed me!

Watch this space, my lovelies!

Unpleasant dreams and enjoy the show…..

IBFNO xx


	9. LAPDOGDAVINCI HERE WITH GOOD NEWS!

LAPDOGDAVINCI

Hiya! We're back! It's the summer hols now, so we have _plenty _of time to update! Chapter coming soon!

IBFNO is currently writing a chapter for me to update so I suggest you out this on 'Story Alert'!

Ok, see you!

Bookworm love,

~LapdogDaVinci


End file.
